Truth or Dare-- A Rilaya Fanfiction
by RilayaTrash
Summary: Hi everyone! I'm new to so please don't be too hard on my writing skills.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

Maya's POV: I knocked on the bay window. It was late, around eleven, and I knew that Riley would most likely be asleep, even though it's Friday. Most people wouldn't be allowed to come inside, but the Matthews have known me ever since Riley and I were little kids, so I'm an exception. I knew that there was a slight chance that Riley's parents were still awake, but I didn't care. They'd be okay with me staying the night. I was about to knock again, when a familiar face appeared in the window. Riley, smiling, pulled the latches on the window and opened it. The moonlight hit her just right, giving her a beautiful glow to match her sparkling eyes...

Not now, Maya, she's standing right there! Keep your cool. I crept in the window, hearing the latches on the window snap shut.

Riley's POV:

It was pretty normal of Maya to knock on my window this late. Luckily, I wasn't asleep just yet or I might not have heard her knocking. She's so careful not to wake my family. I turned from the window that I locked and approached Maya.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep and so I thought I'd drop by," She said, picking up one of the many knick-knacks I had sitting on my dresser and twirling it in her fingers.

"Well... I'm glad you caught me right before I fell asleep," I said.

Silence filled the room for a moment before Maya spoke, "So whaddya wanna do, Riles?" I thought for a moment. My best friend has asked me what I wanna do... late at night... with my parents asleep.

And then an idea came to mind. "We should play Truth or Dare!" I spoke. She stopped twirling the toy, placing it back on the dresser, and looking me questioningly in the eye, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I answered. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

Maya's POV:

Riley wanted to play Truth or Dare? That's an interesting game choice... although it could turn out in my favor...

"Are you sure?" I asked questioningly. I wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting herself into.

"Yes." She said, looking me right in the eyes. I've never seen her so sure of anything in her life. We sat down on the floor, our legs crossed, directly across from eachother.

"Okay so who's going first?" I asked.

"Who is going first..." She trailed off with a smirk.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll go first. Truth or Dare, Riles?"

She paused before saying, "Truth!"

I looked at her amusingly, "Taking the safer path, huh?" She loved being careful, always trying to keep me from being too reckless. What's a good truth to ask...

"Have you ever had any sexual dreams about Lucas?" I asked. I hope the question wasn't too personal to her.

"Nope" She answered surely.

"Really? Huh..." I responded. Not a one, hm? Interesting...

It was Riley's turn to ask, "Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm... Truth."

"Have you ever thought about someone while masturbating?" She asked. My eyes grew wide. Innocent Riley just asked me what?

She rolled her eyes, "Cmon, Maya, even I've done it."

I raised an eyebrow, "Alright then... yeah, I have."

"Ooooo, who was it?" She asked, a gleam in her eye.

I chuckled, "Hey, one question at a time!" If I had known this was gonna be this fun, I would've suggested Truth or Dare a long time ago!

Riley's POV:

I really wanted to know who Maya had thought about... maybe it was Josh... or maybe...

Cmon Riley, clear your head!

Maya chuckled at my question before she said, "Truth or Dare, Honey?"

"Let's do a Dare, Peaches." I bet she'll have fun with this.

Maya smiled mischievously, "I dare you to take your shirt off." I blushed and froze. "You asked for Dare, so I gave you dare!" She spoke. I pulled my pajama top off, leaving only my bra on. It was a white bra with a little white bow in the middle. It was kinda cold without my shirt.

Maya glanced me over, her eyes sparkling, before saying, "Not bad, Riles."

"Stop it!" I said, grabbing a pillow from my bed and throwing it at her playfully.

"Hey!" She laughed, placing the pillow on her lap. God, she had the most beautiful laugh. And her smile was breathtaking.

Focus, Riley.

"Your turn, Riles." She spoke in a playful tone.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me, Sweetie!" She raised her hands in the air as if to say 'come at me'. So I came at her.

"I dare you to remove your shirt as well. Join the party!" I did a little dance while sitting and laughed.

"Alright you little perv, steal my dares..." Maya did not hesitate to pull off her shirt. Her bra was dark gray with black lace lining the top part of the cups. I glanced at her beautiful figure.

"Not so bad yourself..." I smiled. I could've sworn that I saw Maya blush, but it was too dark where she was sitting to tell. This is getting better and better.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

Maya's POV:

Riley wanted my shirt off? Why? I knew why I wanted her shirt off... and the way she looked at me. Was it...? Maybe. It was my turn to ask, "Truth or Dare?"

"I like these dares so I'm gonna say... Dare!"

And here's my perfect opportunity. I gulped. My palms started to feel sweaty. My pulse quickened. And yet I maintained a calm expression as I said, "I dare you to dare me to kiss you."

Riley's POV:

My eyes grew wide. Did Maya just say what I think she said?

Maya quickly added, "Only if you want me to." She was nervous, I could see through her calm appearance. I thought for a moment. This is it. I've wanted Maya to kiss me for so long and this is it!

I looked up and Maya, and looking her directly in the eyes I said, "I dare you to kiss me.

Maya's POV:

The look in her eyes was unmistakable. I removed the pillow from my lap and crawled over to her. My nose was so close to hers, almost touching. I tilted my head and leaned in, kissing her on the lips.

Her force in the kiss would have toppled me over if I hadn't been on the floor. I put my hand on her face, and then carefully glided it down her arm, finding her hand and taking it in my own, all the while kissing her with a passion I've never felt before. And she was returning it.

Riley's POV:

Maya held my hand, kissing me. I had wanted this for so long, kissing her was magical. And then I did something neither of us expected. I took my free arm and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She let go of my hand, cupping my face with both hands. I pulled away from the kiss and looked her in the eyes. She knew what I wanted. She nodded and I unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She did the same for mine and we both looked at each other in awe. Before I could do anything, she had pulled me up on my feet and was leading me towards my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

Maya's POV: 

I pulled Riley towards the bed. The passion and love I felt for her was bubbling up inside me to the point that if I didn't do something, I would explode. We both removed the lower half of our clothing, only making me want her more. She climbed up onto the bed and I moved myself up on top of her. I intertwined out fingers, glancing down lovingly and the girl below me.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She replied. I could tell that she felt the same way as me, without a doubt.

I kissed her once again, this time adding some tongue. She too added tongue. After a few minutes of kissing, I moved one of my hands down towards her vagina. I grazed my finger across her clit, causing her to whimper. I stopped kissing her, and moved my head downward, just like my hand.

"You're absolutely gorgeous." I whispered seductively. Before she could get a word in, my tongue was on her clit. I played around with it for a while, hearing Riley's whimpers, before looking back up towards her. "And now for the real fun." I put two of my fingers inside her opening. I began to slowly pump back and forth. Riley moaned slightly.

"Does that feel good?" I asked.

"... Harder... and... a little... to the... left." She replied between breaths. I did as she said, pumping harder and applying more pressure to the left...

"Oh..." She groaned pleasingly. I smiled. I started pumping a little faster. I could tell she was close, the white fluid building up around my fingers. Finally, after a few more minutes, she came. Something about watching her orgasm made me even wetter than I already was. She moaned louder than before as the fluid came flowing from her, getting on the bed sheets. Luckily, I had pulled my fingers out and was able to lap up some of the fluid.

"You taste really good... like Honey." I chuckled. She smiled.

I was about to hop off the bed when she grabbed me and said, "Your turn.

Riley's POV:

Maya probably didn't think that I had it in me... but I did. She said that was pretty good for my first go around. I could tell that I was good from the amount of time it took her to cum, which wasn't that long. Afterwards, I laid down beside her, my head resting on her shoulder. She pulled the covers over us both and put her arm around me.

"Well," She said, "I don't think either of us expected our little game to go that far." She glanced down at me, "but I enjoyed every second of it."

I smiled up at her, "Me too. I never thought that you'd ever feel the same."

She laughed, "I thought you were just an innocent straight girl. You proved me wrong." We looked at each other for a while.

"I love you, Maya." I said.

"I love you too."


End file.
